User blog:3krok/The touching story of Jack and Dexter
this is more series than vector on jack and dexter and when they finish they both go "OOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEE" but they had to do it because the world would end if they didn't do it and they also did it for the gawmosse but the gawmosse tasted nong so they went into the bus and found looie pimping and he was all "dwaf" so they tried to find a seat and in order to do that they had to guilt trip like gurahk but they couldn't find one so they had to blackflip across the street and had to imagine an ass drinking dasani in order to do so and they met jade's ass and she offered them breakfast but they kindly declined because breakfast is overrated and they went into a town meeting with cami's recolors and looked around them and said "I am scholarly and emotionally dumbfounded at the stupidity of my incompetent companions" so they left before being run over by Mater, who crashed to death in a ditch after drink driving, they tried not to die because they were ninja's you idiot goddamn ninjas, but failed, so they went to heaven and met god and shithead was there and she was all "I've seen god" and they went up to god and said they'd give up their lego to be alive again so he brings them back to life and dexter says "you're fat btw" and he replies "I am not fat I am skinny you're the one who's fat" the reason they wanted to be back to life is because they didn't want to miss the midnight release of super hyper supercalafragalisticexpealidosis street fighter turbo x4: rolento edition hdx alpha ex first second third attack anniversary 20201242 megaman new% challengers brick wall ice car vs marvel snk tekken and tatsunoko ft. twilight and psy 42nd edition plus uber mega strike super tag team champion turbo: fagit edition u cnt evun lft plus two 2010 of omega battling fighting hd wrath of psy rodney copper ass and alphonse and his midget brother edward 1337th edition plus uber mega strike leginthefagit super tag team champion turbo poo sly cooper meets pacman edition 26th anniversary so much better than king of fights or blazeblu heh yuk yuk edition and they met lyra's bruv wiley there and they was like "hellooooooo nurse" and it started raining and on they way inside jak fell and he said "shmeh" and they saw the trailer and went "i crei everytime ;-;" and then they tricked their book into thinking they were a phone but they really were their parents and after the trailer they saw another trailer of crash and their friends go to cameltoe island and they were all "donuts cancel this game" and they had a day because they called edward elric a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small he'd sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't even stinking have to worry about drowning because he's so microscopic he can breathe oxygen out of pure water and then hot incest action the end Category:Blog posts